The present invention is related generally to a protective crossover unit to protect cables and the like that may need to be placed across foot and vehicular traffic, and more particularly to a protective crossover having integral illumination.
Often, at construction sites, movie film-making locations, sporting events, factories and other such venues, there is a need to extend electrical power, air and/or water lines across walkways, roads, paths, and other avenues of travel. This need poses a hazard to both those who may need to cross over such lines and to the lines themselves. This need is well known in the prior art, and there are a number of solutions, such as that apparatus taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,822.
One problem with many of the prior art crossovers is the lack of warning other than the physical presence of the unit itself. Some prior art devices do suggest adding flags to the ends of their units (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,186, and 2,166,516) in order to provide an indication of the width and location of the unit, but this does nothing when ambient light is low or non-existent. One of the documents (U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,516) suggests replacing the flags with some form of illumination, but this works only if the illumination is available and there is power for it.
The present invention is a protective crossover unit for electrical cables, air lines, and other utility lines with illumination integral therewith that may lay on or across a traveled surface such as a walkway, a road, a floor (indoor or outdoor), a stage (also indoor or outdoor) or the like. The invention provides efficient and effective protection for the article over which it forms a bridge-like structure, as well as providing notice of the presence of whatever the crossover unit overlies.
Broadly, one embodiment of the invention comprises crossover unit construction having a mat-like structure with ramps formed on opposing side edges. The crossover unit includes u-shaped channels formed to receive the cables and utility lines it will protect. A cover is generally hinged to the unit at one of the group of channels that lifts to expose the channels, and closes to cover the electrical and/or utility lines placed in the channels.
The crossover unit includes illumination as a part of its construction. Preferably, the illumination is a number of light emitting diodes (LEDs) operated by an electronic circuit that is powered by a source of AC or DC power. In an alternate embodiment of the invention an electromagnetic pickup is used to provide a signal indicative of whether or not the cables laid in the channels are carrying power. The signal is used to turn on the illumination carried by the crossover unit and to possibly provide a source of power for the illumination.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art upon a reading of the following description of the specific embodiments of the invention, which should be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.